


Multilingual

by ladyspock7



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fun With Words, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyspock7/pseuds/ladyspock7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megamind speaks a lot of different languages. Roxanne thinks of a sexy way to put him to the test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multilingual

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Adult content. This started out as a fun little idea I had, and then it morphed into a *cough* *cough* sex scene. Also has some fluff. My first attempt at writing this sort of thing.

“It’s all right,” she said, examining his elbow. “She didn’t even break the skin.”

Megamind levelled a glare at 582, the brainbot peering around Roxanne’s shoulder with a sheepish expression in its single eyeball.

Or Pinky, as Roxanne insisted on calling it. The other three brainbots that he’d given to her had also been renamed, and were called Winky, Blinky, and Nod.

He rolled down his sleeve. “It’s asking for a reprogramming,” he said in a dangerous voice.

Pinky’s eyestalk quivered. “Bowg,” it said nervously.

Roxanne pulled the brainbot into her arms. “Oh, don’t say that! We burst in here pretty quickly, she must have thought you were an intruder.” She smiled at the brainbot and petted its dome. Electricity flowed under her fingertips. “Isn’t that right, Pinky?” she said through pouted lips.

“The others didn’t,” he grumbled, jerking his chin towards the other three hovering nearby. “They are not supposed to attack _me.”_

“But Pinky loves her Mommy, doesn’t she?” Roxanne cooed. “Yes, she does!”

The brainbot wiggled happily.

“All right, all right, Daddy loves Mommy too,” he said, gently yet firmly prying the brainbot from Roxanne’s arms. Pinky floated off to the side.

He supposed he shouldn’t be too angry at Pinky. The brainbots guarded Roxanne and her apartment zealously. Two went with her to work while two stayed behind. How they decided who went and who stayed was a matter the brainbots decided among themselves, somewhere in their silent communications. Though he noticed that unless Roxanne specifically ordered certain bots to come with her, Pinky usually managed to accompany their beloved mistress while the other three had to take turns.

Megamind suspected Pinky of strong-arm tactics.

Tonight, because Roxanne had gone out with Megamind, all four had been ordered to stay behind. Perhaps Pinky was miffed about being left out.

“You’ll have to erase the trauma,” he murmured into Roxanne’s ear.

Sweeping her into his arms he carried her toward her bedroom.

“Wait, I need to go to the bathroom first,” she said.

“Aw, you ruined my grand gesture,” he said, pretending to pout, but he set her down.

“My diaphragm’s in the bathroom.” She patted his cheek. “Won’t be a minute.”

As soon as she came out he pounced and swept her into his arms again. Pinky and Winky zoomed closer, thinking it was a game, but he gave them his evilest look and they quickly retreated.

He carried her into her bedroom, making sure to lock the door. The brainbots could be a little too protective.

He laid her on the bed. Unbuckling his holster he hung the de-gun on a corner of the big mirror on the dresser. Even in civilian clothes he always wore the de-gun.

Smiling, Roxanne watched him. “You make me feel like I’m dating a gunslinger.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “You _are_ dating a gunslinger.”

Settling on top of her, he worked one leg between her thighs, making her skirt ride up. “Ah, this is better,” he said with a happy sigh.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she ran her bare foot along his calf. She’d left her flats and nylons in the bathroom. She would have changed into something slinky but she hadn’t done laundry in a while and her satin nightgown and robe were still in the hamper.

The brainbots were very good at many domestic chores, but not laundry. If they weren’t supervised they attacked the washing machine during the rinse cycle.

“We ‘ll have to go back and see the rest of that film tomorrow. It’s supposed to be an Italian classic.”

He scoffed. “The first seven minutes consisted entirely of the main characters arguing over whether to go see a movie. A movie about people arguing about going to see a movie is not very interesting, I’ll have you know.”

“You just need to give it a chance. Their argument is supposed to reveal something about the problems in their relationship. Not every movie has to have a million car chases and explosions. I’m surprised you were able to follow all that.”

They’d begun necking almost as soon as the lights went down and she knew he couldn’t have been reading the subtitles.

“Just my amazing intellect at work,” he said, kissing her lips. “Multitasking. My attention was all on you. But some of that hideously dull dialogue wormed it’s way into my consciousness until I had to whisk you away.”

“Tell me you love me in Italian,” she said. She had a little surprise for him and now seemed like a good time to reveal it. But she was curious about how many languages he spoke.

“Ti amo,” he murmured against her lips.

“In Spanish.”

He chuckled. “Is this a quiz? Te amo.”

“Sounds about the same.”

“Te quiero is also considered acceptable.”

“Mm, I like the way the 'r' rolls off your tongue,” she said. “French.”

“Easy,” he murmured, kissing her on the neck. “Je t'aime. Je t'aime.”

Roxanne shivered as he hummed the words against her skin. “Oh, that one’s nice too.”

He ran a hand over her hip and squeezed her buttock. Rising to his knees he unbuttoned his shirt. She helped pull the bottom of the black garment out of his waistband and slid her hands under the fabric, over his narrow waist and ribs. Her fingers brushed against his dark blue nipples.

His fingers worked faster, but he ran out of patience. “Ha,” he cried, whipping it open. Two buttons burst off and pinged against the wall. He pulled his arms out of the sleeves and dropped it on the floor.

Roxanne laughed. “Try explaining that to Minion.”

He pulled his undershirt over his head, and she drank in the sight of his tight abs and slender muscled arms. “I’ll just tell him you tore it off me in a fit of passion,” he said with a grin.

“Like he’ll believe that! You’re in so much trouble.”

He reached for her blouse but she clutched it close at her neck. “Don’t you dare,” she said with a warning look.

“I will be gentle as a lamb, my sweet,” he said, still grinning. “Your buttons are safe with me.”

Blouse safely undone, he began to slide a hand under her back to unclasp the bra but she grabbed his wrist.

“I want to hear more. And you’re not supposed to say ‘I love you’ while you’re making love.”

“Says who, the love police?”

“Nope. The secret society of women to drive men crazy.”

“I knew it. An ee-vil secret women’s society.” He lay on top of her again and nuzzled her cleavage.

“I think it's because if you say 'I love you' during sex, it implies that you love _it_ more than you love the person you are with.”

“Oh, so logical,” he said, rolling his eyes. “First of all, Miss Ritchi, we are not engaged in intercourse at the moment...”

“At _this_ particular moment?”

“Correct. And I have said these words to you many times in other situations. I believe I have established that I love you no matter what we happen to be doing, so your argument is null and void. And you started it. Are you trying to get some extra melodrama going? 'You said I love you when we were having sex!'” he said in a shrill falsetto. “'That doesn't count!'” He switched to a much deeper rumble. “'Babe, I do love you, I really do. Can you get me a beer?' Behold, the lifestyle of the mindless drones.”

Roxanne shook with laughter. “Oh, Megs, you're terrible.”

“But you, my love, are the one laughing, so what does that make you?” he said, returning to his normal voice. “May I see your lovely form while I fulfill your linguistic needs?”

“All right, but let’s get under the covers.”

They stripped and got into bed.

She lay on her back and he lay down on his side next to her, molding his body to hers and putting a leg over one of her thighs. She trailed her fingers over his bare shoulder.

“Challenge me,” he said.

“You asked for it. Chinese.”

“Mandarin or Cantonese?”

“Show-off.”

“Yep,” he said cheerfully.

“Let's hear them both, then.”

“Wo ai ni,” he said, kissing the corner of her mouth. “That's Mandarin. Ngoh oi neih.” Another longer kiss. “Cantonese.”

He slid fully on top of her, maneuvering one leg between her thighs. She ran her fingers up and down his back, feeling the planes of his shoulders. She had to admit that she never thought of the Chinese language as being particularly romantic, but in Megamind's voice the phrases sent shivers through her.

His lips parted and she responded, their tongues exploring each others’ mouths.

“Slow down, lover boy,” she murmured, pulling her head back a little. “That's only five languages. How about Russian?”

“Ya tebya lyublyu vsey dushoy.”

She giggled. “That’s a long one.”

“Translation: I love you with all my soul.”

The kiss was deep and long. He ran his teeth over her lips, gently nibbling. She undulated slowly under him, pressing her breasts against his chest. He worked a hand in between them to feel one hardened nipple.

“Mm. Japanese,” she murmured.

He stopped assaulting her mouth and lifted his face to stare at the headboard.

“Don’t know?” she said with a grin.

“No, not that,” he said with a slight frown. “But there are cultural differences. Saying 'I love you' in Japanese is a serious business. And there are different versions. I'm having to do a bit of sorting.” Still staring off into space he began to grind his hips against her. When she started giggling he blinked and looked at her again.

“Does this help you think?” she said, giving him a slow roll of her hips.

He smiled. “Just the opposite, I'm afraid.”

“What happened to multitasking? Give it your best guess.”

“I believe I'll go with... daisuke.”

She brought up Korean, Hindi, German, and Turkish, and she thought she had him stumped with Armenian, but he responded in all of them, and then his hands began moving over her again, running over her breasts, sliding across her waist and hips, kneading her buttocks, and his erection pressed into her hip so she lost track for a little while before she thought to challenge him again.

“Swedish,” she said breathlessly.

“Jag alskaar dig. Also, vi ar ett till sammans. 'We are one together.'”

“Mm, I like that,” she said, stroking his neck. He closed his eyes in pleasure. “Another one. Your choice.”

“How about binary? Zero one zero zero one zero...”

She laughed. “You’re just making that up.”

“...zero one zero zero zero zero...”

“That's not a real language,” she giggled.

“It most certainly is. Careful, Miss Ritchi, if you make me lose track I'll have to start all over again,” he said with a smirk. “Let's see, where was I? Oh yes, zero zero one zero...”

“Okay, okay, enough,” she giggled. “You’re the language king.”

He slid a hand between her thighs and stroked her clitoris. Hunkering down he seized her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. With his strong fingers he stroked her clit with firm, slow movements, then quickly, then slowly again.

She clung to him. “Oh God. Faster,” she whispered.

He let go of the nipple and laid his cheek on her breast, peering at her with a raised brow. “Say ‘please.’ In Spanish,” he said with an ee-vil smile.

“What? I can’t... can’t remember now...” she panted.

“I think you can,” he said, nuzzling her breasts. “You had Spanish classes in high school. I know you can do it. Even under the most exquisite pressure.” His tongue darted out and licked her nipple, just enough to drive her crazy.

“Oh, I am totally going to kill you.” Roxanne clutched at his shoulders. She arched her back toward him but the rhythm of his stroking fingers remained maddeningly slow.

He gave her a devilish smile, green eyes gleaming.

“Um ...uh... oh. Por favor, damn it!”

He chuckled. “I knew you could do it.” His mouth closed over her nipple again and his fingers quickened, flickering over her clit. Within seconds she moaned and held him close, shuddering against him.

He felt the intoxicating wetness under his fingertips for a moment longer, then getting to his hands and knees, he spread her thighs with his legs. He placed the tip of his penis against her clitoris and rubbed it back and forth a few times before sliding in.

Almost lazily she clamped her legs around his hips. “That’s so good,” she said. “Say I love you again.”

“Risking the wrath of the secret women’s society, aren’t we?” he murmured. He stayed up on his hands, gazing down at her pink cheeks, slightly parted lips, and the way her breasts moved with his movements. “God, you’re so beautiful.”

She ran her hands up and down his arms. “I won’t tell if you won’t. Tell me.” She tightened her vagina, and gently rocked her hips up to meet his thrusts.

She was so hot, so wet, and her subtle movements made her even tighter. He lay full length on top of her.

“I love you, I love you,” he said feverishly against her mouth.

She ran her teeth over his earlobe. “In Latin. Or do you give up?”

Goosebumps erupted over his neck and shoulders. _“Latin?_ Oh, that is so ee-vil,” he gasped. Concede? Never! Wait. Was it a contest? He couldn’t remember.

The ecstasy was building. Roxanne’s challenge only increased his excitement. His brain was threatening to short out. He knew this one, but he had to dig deep into his memory banks. “Te amo,” he panted.

“You already said that. That’s Spanish,” she moaned and clamped her knees to his sides. Her hands stroked up and down his back, trailed over his butt. She loved the feel of his hard, lean body moving against her, inside her.

He gasped, “It's the same. Really. Te amo.” He was on his elbows, his hands under her shoulders, her breasts rubbing against his chest and his thrusts became faster and harder. With a groan he came, his final hard thrusts that made Roxanne arch her back and press against him again.

He lay panting on top of her. “So wonderful,” he whispered.

She craned her neck to look at him but he was face down and all she could see was his ear. “Where did you learn Latin?”

“Remember my Evil Medieval Torture Chamber?”he mumbled into the pillow.

“Oh, yeah. The rack you tied me to...”

She felt his cheek curve into a smile. “You looked very fetching, all stretched out.”

“Those ridiculous robot knights.”

He turned his head to look at her with one half-lidded eye, his face serene and relaxed. “They weren’t ridiculous. They were utterly terrifying.”

“Not when they started karate chopping each other.”

“Touche. In any case, I picked up some Latin during the research phase.”

She giggled. “Who ‘picks up’ Latin?”

“Yours truly. Have to admit I’m not entirely sure I was saying it right.”

He rolled off her to lie on his back and she lay her head on his chest. They lay quietly for a few moments, their arms wrapped around each other. Roxanne listened to his breathing become steadier and slower. She licked her lips. Now was the time, before he dozed off.

“Amlin,” she said quietly.

He blinked, drowsiness falling away. He lifted his head and looked at her. She hardly ever used his given name. “Yes, my love,” he said.

“Och-mee heesmah,” she said.

A little shiver ran through him. She’d told him she loved him in a language that only he and Minion knew. Overwhelmed, he raised himself onto his elbow and placed a hand on her cheek, gazing into her bright eyes.

“Did I say it right?” she asked, searching his face.

“Perfectly,” he whispered, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “Taking lessons in Ahrini?”

She nodded and gave him a little smile. He lay his forehead on hers and rolled his head back and forth. “I’m speechless.” He rubbed his nose lightly on hers. “Learn anything else?”

“We-e-e-lll, not much. I can ask directions to the nearest public information center and to the beach,” she said with a wry twist of her lips. “I wanted to get ‘I love you’ down pat first. Minion said my pronunciation needs some work.”

“I’ll say. It’s atro-see-os.”

Outraged laughter burst from her. “You should talk, you jerk! Atrocious. You said my ‘I love you’ was perfect.”

He chuckled. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. It was excellent. But I recommend just a hint more ‘hhhhccch’ sound on the ‘och.’ Like you’re about to cough up a hairball.”

She snorted, “Oh, that is gross. Don’t mess with me, Megs, I am double checking everything you say with Minion.” She poked him in the arm.

Megamind grabbed her hand and clasped it to his chest. “I promise on my heroic honor to never lead you astray in pronunciation.”

She gave him a narrow-eyed look. “All right. So, it’s more like... ohhccchmee heesmah?”

He wiped his eye. “Er, maybe go back to the way you said it before,” he said with a grin.

Giggling they snuggled down again. “Och-mee heesmah, Roxanne,” he said and hugged her close.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I relied on Google to provide all of the "I love you" phrases in other languages. If I made mistakes, I apologize. Feel free to offer corrections!


End file.
